Opinion vs Fact
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: "I think…Sasuke is really hot!" It's not that it was said that'll make you wanna read, it's to find out who said it. And how will Naruto react? Have to read to find out who the romance is for! IT'S A ONE-SHOT! IT'S COMPLETE! DON'T ASK FOR MORE!


All eyes turned to the door when a young looking white haired (possibly teen aged) girl in a short white kimono walked slowly into the classroom, right up to Iruka.

What's with the chick?" whispered young Kiba.

"_Love_ her Yukata!" said young Sakura and Ino together.

"No way. Too flashy." Thought both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Neh, Iruka-sempai~." The Girl drawled in monotone.

"Huh? Nira-chan, you know not to disturb my classes!-"

"But I wanted to bring Ruka-sen a note~!" The girl whined. She pulled out a folded piece of paper with a heart on it. He looked to the note then back at the girl before taking it. He read it in a low whisper.

"'Iruka, need you a-sap. Nira can take over the class. REALLY important.

Ps- Haha! You probably thought this was a love note from Nira-chan! Pedo~!' That idiot!" Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, class I'm needed elsewhere, so Nira here will take over class. Be respectful!" With that Iruka stormed out of the classroom. The girl looked at the schedule on the desk she was just two feet taller than.

"It says here the subject of today's lesson is Opinion vs. Fact. Well, this should be fun." Nira took one of Iruka's desk drawers and emptied it onto the desk and set it up-right on the desk. "Can anybody tell me the difference between a fact and an opinion?"

"If you don't know, why are you teaching us?" Naruto asked grinning. Half the class laughed, the rest rolling their eyes.

"We have a little philosopher, eh? Why don't you inform us, ….?" The girl led off walking to stand by Naruto.

"The name's Naruto, and…uh…. A fact is true and an opinion…isn't?" The young teacher gave him a head slap. "Hey!"

"Maybe if you spent half of the time you spend writing jokes to study, you wouldn't have said something so utterly idiotic. A fact cannot be argued due to it is a statement that has been proven true, while an opinion, though it may be true for an individual, is not able to be proven. An _opinion_ is a _belief _held solely by a group or individual. Now, I would like everyone to write down an opinion, and put it in this drawer." And the children did so. Some giggling over it, some showing their friends and snickering, and some hiding them for dear life.

"Now, Naru, here's some redemption for you: What are two word you can put in front of an opinion to make it a fact?" Nira asked.

"Oh, I know this one! 'I think'!" Naruto grinned before pouting. "And my name is Naruto not Naru!" She simply ignored him grabbing a slip out of the box, reading it and grinning. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'll give you all the credit for your answer as an apology." Nira walked to the board standing in front of her writing to keep it hidden. When she withdrew, what was on the board had differing affects on all. It read:

"_I think… Sasuke is really hot!"_

_-Naruto_

The most notable affect being Naruto's: Flushing, standing abruptly, and stuttering.

"You didn't say you were gonna write that!" Naruto whined, blushing.

"I had nothing to do with it, Naru. Random sel-." But Nira stopped as she saw what was playing out. A raven haired boy(Sasuke) had taken Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at the boy even more flushed.

"Thanks, Naru, I really like you too." The boy stood only to lean up and kiss the blond lightly before sitting back down and pretending nothing had happened, while he sat there a small smile playing at his lips. Naruto back onto his seat and hid his flushed face only to hear several screeches and a few thuds.

"Naru, Sasu, thank you for that…very….. _distracting_ distraction." Said the girl, hint she meant something entirely different. "I'd like to see you both after class." The girls who fainted were sent to the nurse and class continued without incident.

"So….We in trouble or what?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He wasn't usually one to rush punishment but she was just sitting there, reading the slips of opinions.

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. I just wanted a guardian of any kind to come get you."

"Well, you'll be waiting a while. No way is my dad coming all the way here to get me."

"He said he'd send your brother. And Naru, I called for Iruka to walk you home. They should be here soon." Nira said reading more, piling them on the desk. "You know you have a lot of fans kid. More than I expected."

"Ch'ya. We know, Sasuke gets all the girls. It's noticeable." Naruto sneered, rolling his eyes.

"What? No, I meant you, idiot." Nira said reading again.

"Really? You meant me?" Naruto gleamed.

"Of course. It's obvious he's famous. He's an f'ing hunk. You are far less…_'hot'. _Cute perhaps, but not hot. Or at least from my perspective. But some of these opinions are incredibly lewd."

"…Like?" The two asked.

"'Naruto-kun is so beautiful…' 'Naruto is pretty damn fu-' moving on, 'Naruto is really attractive for a dobe.' 'Nira has great bo-' wait that says 'Nira' not 'Naru'. And there are more like those. Not my breasts, the slips…..Not about my-"

"WE GET IT." The two said not wanting her to specify.

"I wonder, who wrote the one about me being a dobe." Naruto glared to Sasuke.

"I…guess we'll never know." Sasuke drawled.

"So, I'm pretty popular then." Naruto grinned fiercely.

"Granted the hand writing looks male…. So I'd watch your back growin' up." Outside Itachi and Iruka met in front of the door.

"Ah, crap…" They walked in. "What did they do?" The children gulped, praying she'd make something up.

"Itachi, always good to see you too." She grinned, eyeing the boy slightly older than her, who slightly blushed in response.

"Not here... Now, what did they do?" Itachi got her back on track.

"They caused quite a disruption in class. Four of the students fainted in the middle of the lesson."

"Why?" The two asked.

"Well, I'm glad it's you here instead of your father, Itachi. As for you Iruka, It would have been best if it was Ka-kun, but still. Sasuke kissed Naru in the middle of lessons. Now, I don't know if this is serious or meant as a joke, but there is a time and a place for certain things. See to it that you explain that to the boy." Nira said firmly.

"Wait if I'm not in trouble for it then why-?"

"Because you are a baka!"Nira said hitting the desk. "You are a smart boy! If you'd only study you would a star pupil! And you are really annoying as hell! Itachi, can't wait to see you later. I'm leaving."

All stood silent, awkward and shocked. Think of what had been said, what hadn't, and what should have been.

* * *

><p>Review~! Cookies to whoever can guess who wrote Iruka the note!<p> 


End file.
